


A Lustful Kiss

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Vesvuia Kisses [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Dominant Julian Devorak, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), French Kissing, Gypsy, Kissing, Lust, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Pickpockets, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Suggestive Themes, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana), Vesuvia (The Arcana), salty bitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Julian is passing the night in his favourite tavern, enjoying the music and watching a local gypsy dancing with the drunken sailors.  But even he cann;t resist her charms and decides to show her how to really dance.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vesvuia Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545463
Kudos: 24





	A Lustful Kiss

It was a night like any other at the Rowdy Raven. Music streamed from the small group of ragtag musicians in the corner, the drunk sailors loudly (and badly) singing the sea chanties that had been passed down from the generations. The beer and alcohol endlessly flowed, everyone’s spirits high. Peace and prosperity had a way of making everyone happy and merry and bright.

Julian sat alone at one of the bar stools, sipping on one of the house specials, a Salty Bitters. They were terrible but had the ability to grow on a person. He’s had at least five already and more kept appearing in his hand. It seemed like everyone he knew was buying him a drink in celebration. Well, it wasn’t everyday that a man cheated death and came back to life he supposed. He was just a very unique man with a very special set of skills. Skills that managed to get him out of any sort of trouble that he found himself in. From pirates to angry war lords to public hangings.

However, he was not the center of attention tonight. Julian was taking a break from telling his adventurous stories. His eyes were on the little gypsy that danced in the middle of the room. She was gorgeous, the spotlight unabashedly on her. Blonde hair that curled in a barely controlled ponytail that kept most of it away from her face. Bright blue eyes that shimmered with a mischievous playfulness that he found more than a little endearing. And the three little beauty marks under her right eye just seemed to wink at him. Her moves were smooth and practiced and she managed to get even the stringiest and gruff men on the floor. It was almost magic the way she managed to light up the room. She twirled her partners, showing off her fit, muscular legs, her tiny waist. Her feet tapped this way and that, bringing the music to life with a new beat. The floor belonged to her and whichever man happened to be lucky enough to be touching her.

Julian gulped the last of his drink, wiping off his mouth with the back of his mind as he stared at her. He couldn’t help himself or his eyes as he followed her as she weaved through the room. The other men followed suit, greedy eyes drinking in the sight of her.

She was a jewel among the pebbles, a diamond in the rough.

Deciding that he had enough with just watching her, Julian got to his feet, reaching out and grabbing her hand. It was his turn to dance with her he decided. The gypsy blinked at him before giving him a stunning smile, shooting him a small wink, and pulling him close to her body. He led her back to the floor, twisting and pulling her this way and that, the woman easily keeping up with his moves. Their feet moved in perfect sync, their hands touched and caressed before weaving together again. Julian knew it was cheesy but it was like they were meant to be together like this. Like she was his destined dance partner.

Sparks flew with every touch, his cheeks alit with every glance they shared. Her laugh was contagious as together they brought the room into a tremendous roar as the others watched and clapped on. Encouraging them for more. Encouraging them to continue. 

The music began to climb to a frenzied pitch, the violin screaming as it began to climb higher. Julian spun the woman in his arms even as he pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist. Spinning her around, faster and faster until the instrument gave a final shout, its last note peeling into the night. Julian dipped the girl low, one hand wrapped around her, the other outstretched to steady their combined weight. The gypsy had her hands around his shoulders, her beads faintly glowing in the low light, her feet tangled about with his. Grey eyes met blue as the room molded together into noise and music slowly starting up again.

He grinned at her, his famous wolfish grin as she began to attempt to stand on her own feet. May she and the gods have mercy on him. He pulled her close to him, pulling her into a deep sweet kiss. His hand tightening around her waist, the other cradling her head.

The world faded away, like he was swimming under water. His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her soft lips against his. The sparks between them igniting into a hot, fiery passion. A kiss that claimed the gypsy as his. His dance partner. His lover? Perhaps. Who knew what the others thought. But, for the moment, he just didn’t care. 

She pulled away from him, causing Julian to whimper at the loss of contact. He pressed forward again, seeking her lips. Call him greedy but he wanted more. He needed more. He needed her. 

Blue gloves seized the front of his blouse, giving him a harsh tug. Julian stumbled to his feet before hastily following the woman outside. Already the boys were busy with a card game, no one would notice that they were gone. And soon they would be fighting so the two of them would really not be missed.

The slight chill bite of the night still held a bit of a shock for him. A beautiful night, one that held the remains of the day’s heat. Not too hot and smoggy, not too cold and damp. Perfect.

The hand gripping his shirt shoved him up against one of the walls of the Raven. Julian swallowed hard, grateful that the night swallowed up his blush. “Well, I wouldn’t have expected us to meet like this.” He teased, hoping that the slight wobble in his voice was well hidden.

“No? Then tell me, Julian, what does ‘I’m going to dance at the Raven tonight’ tend to mean for you?” Bucky demanded, stepping close to him. He could smell her perfume with her like this. Some sort of lilac mixed with jasmine that he could only associate with her.

He grinned at her. “Well my dear, it means that I will have both drinks and a show when you appear.” A single skillful finger tipped her head up, thumb caressing the curve of her chin. “Oh don’t look so put out, I rather enjoyed watching you. You know how to light up the room, command all attention as you dance the night away… so tell me, how much money did you lift from those poor sailors before I stole you away for myself?”

Bucky huffed at him, the small purse on her hip heavier and larger than when she first entered the bar. “Maybe enough to buy food for the next month.” She admitted. “Though I would have gotten more if…”

“Excellent. We are set for a while then.” His hands seized her thighs, pulling her up and then against him, before twisting his body so she was the one sandwiched between him and the wall. Almost automatically he wrapped her legs around his waist. “I dare say we should celebrate. It was hard for me to sit back and watch my girl dance with every other sailor in the room and not me. Time for a reward.”

Before Bucky could argue with him again he pressed his lips hard against hers. His fingers cupped her cheeks, encouraging her to participate. Pouring every ounce of emotion that he had into this kiss. Love, passion, adoration, worship, the list went on and on. His eyes slid shut again as he leaned into her, tongue tracing her bottom lip.

She shivered slightly, but her lips parted and she began to return the kiss with hungry enthusiasm. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back, her body pressed tight against him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue diving in to taste her with an unyielding need. “Ah Bucky~ My love…. My sweet…” he whispered between kisses. “How I need you…”

“Ah! Wait until we get home!” she cried out, breaking the kiss.

“Not fair! You were so willing to dance and show off your body with those other men in the bar, but you can’t dance with me?” he whined, pressing against her. Letting her feel his need for her. “You play with me…” Sweet kisses rained down her neck, husky promises whispered against her skin.

“I’ll play with you plenty when we aren’t going to get caught by someone outside your favourite bar!” she promised, her face red.

“But then everyone would know who you belong to.”

“They already do! Just… ah! Wait till we get home!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
